The primary goals of this study are both to determine the natural history of the bleeding diathesis associated with thrombocytopenia and whether chronic administration of low doses of prednisone will favorably impact that history. Patients with chronic thrombocytopenia are subject to hemorrhagic events which may lead to death. There is no concensus regarding what therapeutic maneuvers, if any, are indicated for patients with chronic thrombocytopenia. Patients having immune thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP) resistant to conventional therapy (high-dose prednison and splenectomy) and less conventional therapy (vincristine, immune gammaglobulin, danazol, and others) will be used as the study group. Such patients having platet counts less than or equal to 30,000/mm3 and without exclusionary criteria will be entered into a year, double blind, crossover study to receive either prednisone, 0.2 mg/kg/d, or placebo. Patients and their physicians will monitor days of hemorrhage using a diary and frequent office visits. The primary objective whether this low dose of prednisone will result in fewer days of severe hemorrhage. The study has been designed with and will be analyzed by a qualified biostatistician. It is anticipated that this study will produce guidance regarding therapeutic options to clinicians following patients with chronic thrombocytopenia.